emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2047 (23rd January 1996)
Plot Biff picks Linda up and is surprised to hear that Dave is on a course in Leeds. Roy calls at The Woolpack and asks if he can clean Alan's car, saying that he and Kelly will do it cheaper than Biff and Linda. Terry refuses. He mentions to Betty that Biff and Linda are saving up to get married. Ned finds Chris sitting in his car surveying Emmerdale Farm land. Chris tells him he is doing some research to see if his son's investment is secure. Dave is not in Leeds, but has spent the night at Home Farm. As he and Kim let the dog out for some fresh air, Pete McCarthy takes photographs of them kissing. Ned tells Jack that Chris has been looking at the farm. He threatens to leave if Chris has anything to do with the place. Jack is furious. Kim issues orders to the staff before she leaves for the hospital to pick Frank up. Biff makes a sarcastic remark to Dave about how he and Kim will not be able to use Frank's bed anymore. Mike invites Kathy out for a drink. Viv and Terry are practicing their dancing in the Village Hall ready for a competition when Eric interrupts them. Sam is still hoping that his mum will come home. Butch is sympathetic but tries to make him see that it won't happen. Frank arrives back at Home Farm and breaks the news to Seth, Biff, Nick and Dave that Kim will now be in charge of the business, estate and welfare of the workforce. Zoe is at Home Farm to see to Frank. Tina watches as Biff and Linda kiss passionately. Terry sneaks up on her. They talk about love and Tina admits that she wants to be able to fall in love but is afraid. She admits that Luke was right when he told her that she would never be able to love someone because she wouldn't know if they were lying to her. Frank's old friend, Pete, arrives and shows Frank the photographs of Kim and Dave that he took that morning. Mandy comforts Sam and decides that she and Tina should solve his problem about Eric's escort girls not turning up by posing as them. Tina agrees. Betty brings up the subject of marriage with Linda and Biff. She is relieved when they say that they are not saving up for a wedding, happy that Viv hadn't found out about something before her. Sam tries to tell Eric that the agency have banned him from having any more girls, but Mandy and Tina bounce in before he can explain himself. Frank and Pete discuss the next part of his plan and he shows Pete how the burglar alarm works, giving him the code. Eric is trying to throw Mandy and Tina out when his American business colleague, Regan Dexter, arrives and immediately seems very taken with the girls. Tina tells Eric that she wants £50 each for the evening. Biff and Linda discuss marriage and he proposes to her. They decide not to tell anyone - especially Betty. Regan is getting on well with Tina and Mandy. Linda tells Biff that she wants to sleep with him but she still wants to wait until they have a place of their own. He is rather frustrated. Mandy and Tina sneak off with Regan while Eric is buying another bottle of champagne. They go to a hotel and Tina pushes Mandy in the swimming pool fully clothed. Regan jumps in after her. Tina seems really upset over Terry and refuses to join in the fun. Cast Regular cast *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kim Tate - Claire King *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley Guest cast *Pete McCarthy - John O'Toole *Mike Maddocks - John Rogers *Regan Dexter - Angus McInnes Locations *Holdgate Farm - Yard *The Woolpack - Backroom *Emmerdale Farm - Yard *Home Farm - Grounds, sitting room and hallway *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Village Hall - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Play area *Unknown road *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Victoria Cottage - Front room *The Woolpack - Public bar *The Manor Hotel - Exterior and swimming pool Memorable dialogue Sam Dingle: "She knows some right big words does me mam... knows what some of 'em mean, an' all." --- Frank Tate: (looking over the photographs of Kim Tate and Dave Glover) "At least he found time to let the dog out." Pete McCarthy: "Yes, you can see her in the doorway... or did you mean the Labrador?" --- Tina Dingle: "Hey Eric, Mandy's wearing her American dress tonight - one yank and it's off." Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes